


before I knew which life was mine

by klainelynch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Appa and Momo are part of it!!!, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gaang (Avatar), Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Writer’s Month 2020, also don’t think about how Aang is the only one who was still a kid at eight, but then he lost everything just a few years later :( :( :(, they’re not together yet but they are in my heart, yes there are eight members of the gaang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelynch/pseuds/klainelynch
Summary: When you’re a kid, you’re not supposed to worry about the world. Not everyone has that luxury.Or: eight drabbles for the eight members of the gaang when they were each eight years old.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	before I knew which life was mine

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s month [prompt](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com/prompts) #8 Eight.

Appa was eight when he saved Aang’s life for the first time.

The storm hadn’t been that strong over land, but the wind was vicious over the ocean, and Appa was struggling to stay level. Aang pulled on him to compensate, but suddenly they were both rolling, and Aang was falling. That was the fastest he had ever flown, and his five stomachs didn’t settle down until Aang was back on his neck.

“Thanks buddy, I owe you one,” he said, hugging him tightly.

Appa could tell it wouldn’t be the last time, but that’s what best friends were for.

* * *

Aang was eight when he met his first firebender.

“I’m not that good yet,” Kuzon said. “That’s why I need to find a dragon to teach me how to make more powerful flames.”

“If you want more power, you just need more air,” he replied, bending a stream of air into the fire in between Kuzon’s palms. The flame ignited wildly, and Aang was happy his head was shaved; Kuzon’s hair wasn’t so lucky. Appa growled, and he knew it was time to move on.

Aang promised that when he returned, he would help Kuzon find and ride that dragon.

* * *

Sokka was eight when he realized how hard it was to be a big brother.

It was _his_ job to protect his sister. That’s what his mom and dad always said, but ever since Katara had discovered her powers, she was constantly showing off what she could do. He was glad to see her so happy, but every time she so much as moved some snow slush, everyone gathered around and thanked the spirits for the first waterbender in a generation.

Sokka didn’t know how to do his job when it felt like no one even noticed he was there.

* * *

Katara was eight when her mom took her on a mother/daughter adventure.

Truthfully, it was just an ordinary trip to the next village over to trade some furs, but Mom made it special. She told Katara stories about growing up as the chief’s daughter, and the best way to stew octopus, and legends about the first waterbenders learning from the moon and ocean.

“Just like me!” Katara exclaimed, and her mom hugged her little waterbender close, promising another day like this soon.

Katara couldn’t know they would never have the chance; the Southern Raiders were already on their way.

* * *

Suki was eight when she held her first fans.

Technically, they weren’t hers. They would be, years later when she became the eldest Kyoshi Warrior, but on that day, they belonged to Naoko. As everyone else in the village listened to the elders speak in the main square, Suki practiced the movements she had watched her entire life, and found that the steps were the easiest thing in the world.

Suki closed her eyes, and while the village voted to remain out of the War, she gripped the fans tightly and prepared for a life of battle on her own.

* * *

Toph was eight when she mastered earthbending.

The badgermoles had been teaching her since she was six, and even though they couldn’t talk, she knew when she had exhausted their knowledge. Before, they would direct her where to go and show her how to get through tricky situations; after, they would follow _her_ and let her show them moves that she made up as she needed them. Teaching her teachers made her feel like she had a _purpose_.

Toph’s dad hired an earthbending teacher two years later, and the only thing Master Yu taught her was how to play dumb.

* * *

Zuko was eight when he met Master Piandao.

Things hadn’t been going well in his firebending lessons. He was okay, but that might as well have been disastrous next to Azula.

He didn’t realize that Uncle had noticed until they were at the estate. Uncle didn’t have to tell Zuko not to tell his father where they were going. When he realized what Master Piandao could teach him, Zuko felt like he could finally be worth something. His sister didn’t know anything about swords, after all.

Zuko held the dao in his hands, and nothing had ever felt so right.

* * *

Momo was eight when he found his home again.

The mountain where Aang found him hadn’t been a place worth missing. He had been the only lemur left after the last hawk raid, and scrounging for food before retreating to the towers wasn’t much of a life. Aang took him away and gave him wide open spaces. Flying freely was nice, but finding safety on Appa’s back at night was even nicer. He could have lived that way forever, but the new towers on the island were good too.

Momo still enjoyed traveling, but home was wherever his family was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked these drabbles, check out my [drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833697) about Iroh and Zuko :)
> 
> Title is a lyric from “Once Upon Another Time” by Sara Bareilles
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [klainelynch](https://klainelynch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
